


Beat, Incomplete

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That morning, Rachel Berry was a virgin.  By the end of the day, she'd had sex with Quinn Fabray, like, five times.AN:This is kind of just porn. But it's porn with heart. And maybe a touch of plot. And some fluff. So, really, it's porn and stuff (and stuff). The title's from Like a Virgin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Beat, Incomplete (1/3)  
**Author:** [](https://kben.livejournal.com/profile)[**kben**](https://kben.livejournal.com/) and [](https://meggygurl.livejournal.com/profile)**meggygurl**  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Length:** 8994 (22,000 total)  
**Spoilers:** Through Journey  
**Summary:** That morning, Rachel Berry was a virgin. By the end of the day, she'd had sex with Quinn Fabray, like, five times.  
**Notes:** This is kind of just porn. But it's porn with heart. And maybe a touch of plot. And some fluff. So, really, it's porn and stuff (and stuff). The title's from _Like a Virgin_.

 

* * *

 

No one was more surprised than Rachel and Finn when they realized that they really were not the perfect couple. Their break up was easy and tear free, instantly moving to best friends. Honestly, they were both happier that way. So, that’s how they started their Junior year in high school, not as a power couple, but best friends.

Rachel was pretty okay with being single, though she was a little disappointed that she was still a virgin. The tiny brunette was starting to worry that she would die a virgin. And it didn’t help that she was horny **all the time**. Rachel had gone from masturbating about once every day or so, to actually having to go to the restroom in SCHOOL to handle herself. She felt like a thirteen year old boy.

So, she was sitting in Glee and Mr. Schuester was talking about something, which Rachel could not focus on at all. She just needed to make it through the next hour of her life, then she would be free to go home. Her legs were crossed and she was squeezing her thighs together, just waiting for glee club to end.

Quinn was in the seat next to Rachel. Not that they really hung out a lot or anything, but they sometimes sat together to talk about songs (because, really, what else did they have in common other than glee club?).

The blonde tugged at her ponytail, trying to loosen it just a little. She’d reclaimed her spot on the Cheerios, which meant she was back to wearing the uniform on a daily basis. This also meant Puck’s eyes were on her ass at any opportunity, even though she’d made it clear there was never a chance. He insisted it was simply biological, that he couldn’t **not** look. That was when Quinn punched him in the chest and suggested that if he continued looking that he should at least try to pretend to look away when she caught him.

There was something familiar about the look on Rachel’s face and it only took a couple seconds for her to realize what was going on. She remembered what it was like during her pregnancy, when her hormones were raging out of control. Oh crap, she hoped Rachel wasn’t pregnant.

If Rachel Berry were pregnant, she would have legitimate cause to start a new worldwide religion. She switched which legs were crossed over, and she squeezed her thighs together, chewing on her bottom lip. Her paper which she originally started taking notes on was now just covered in doodles.

Quinn leaned over, trying to be casual. “You okay, Berry?” She wasn’t trying to tease her. A year ago, yeah. She would have given her a hard time. But right now, she was sympathetic to her situation.

Rachel jumped a little, looking at Quinn. She was really close. Like, really close. “Yes, fine.” Rachel whispered back.

“You look, um, distracted,” Quinn suggested.

 _Crap_. “I um. Just. Don’t feel great.” Rachel said softly. “My uh, stomach.”

“Yeah,” Quinn nodded, still whispering. “My stomach used to bother me a lot last year. You know, when I was pregnant.”

Rachel dropped her pen on the floor and looked at Quinn in shock. Hissing, she glared at the blonde. “I am **not** pregnant. Trust me, I have not been in a single hot tub. Ever.”

Quinn leaned down and snatched up the pen before scooting her chair closer to Rachel’s. “I’m not suggesting you’re pregnant, Streisand,” she whispered through gritted teeth. “But when I was pregnant,” she glanced around, thankful that the rest of the club was caught up in whatever dramatic statement Kurt was currently making. “I had days where I was... like... super horny.”

Rachel’s face turned bright red. “I have no idea what you are talking about. And I would appreciate it if you stopped.” Yes, Rachel Berry was embarrassed. Her hand shot in the air and about four people groaned.

Mr. Schuester nodded at the brunette. “Yes, Rachel?”

“May I use the ladies room? It’s a lady emergency.”

With a horrified look, and Puck making gagging noises from the back of the room, Mr. Schuester nodded. “Oh um, of course.”

Rachel stood up and marched out of the room, not even bothering to grab her purse where, as any high school girl would know, is where you keep your supplies.

Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed the purse Rachel left behind. She looked up at Mr. Schuester. “Obviously, she forgot this. I’ll just...” The blonde didn’t even wait for approval before she stood up and moved after the other girl. Besides, the red, black, and white she wore was pretty much a free hall pass, anyway.

Rachel had pretty much run into the handicapped stall, locking the door behind her. Leaning against the wall, she took a breath and slipped her hand under her skirt, pressing on her damp panties. Biting back a hiss, she pushed the fabric out of the way, slipping her fingers through slick folds.

“Rachel?” Quinn asked, as she stepped into the girl’s room. She knew it was silly to even say anything, because she was about 99% sure what the other girl was doing. Which is why she locked the main door before heading for the handicapped stall.

Rachel’s fingers froze and she cursed the blonde, mentally. “Quinn, what are you doing?” The singer’s voice was a little unsteady and thick.

“I’m trying to help you maintain your sanity. Which probably means I’m losing mine.” Quinn leaned lightly against the stall door. “Plus, you forgot your purse. You know, for your _lady emergency_.”

Now Rachel was confused. “Wait, are you offering to help me?” Pulling her fingers out from her panties and fixing her skirt, she opened the stall door a little to look at her.

“Haven’t you ever heard Cheerios talk about Spirit Fingers?” Quinn rolled her eyes. “It’s not just a stupid attention getter on the field. It’s a... tradition. To help each other out. I don’t do it with just anyone, so don’t go thinking I’m slutty or anything.”

“Honestly, I try not to listen to anything the Cheerios talk about, because normally it isn’t all that intellectually stimulating.” Rachel bit the corner of her lip, and took Quinn in. “Why? I mean, why with me?”

 _Oh, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph._ Quinn rolled her eyes and pushed past Rachel into the stall, shutting and locking it behind her, even though the actual bathroom door was already locked. “Berry, do you really want a long, drawn out explanation? Or would do you think maybe you can just shut up and let me get you off so you can actually make it through an entire class period.” She had the smaller girl sandwiched between herself and the wall. “I don’t have to do anything, it’s up to you. I’m just... trying to be hospitable. Because... you were really nice to me when no one else was.” _There. Fine. That was why._

Rachel blinked up at her, her brown eyes wide and honestly, she wasn’t sure she wasn’t dreaming right now. The brunette actually did want a lengthy explanation, but she felt like this offer had a time limit. “O-Okay.” She nodded a little. “Please? I honestly don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I’m going insane.”

“You’re not the only girl in the world with hormones, trust me.” Quinn non-chalantly trailed her fingers up Rachel’s inner thigh until they brushed over very damp panties. “Damn, Berry. You really are worked up.” Her other arm rested next to Rachel’s head, forearm pressed against the tiled wall.

The casual touch made Rachel gasp softly. “Glee, is the worst.” She replied softly. “I don’t know why... but it kills me.” Her arms had been just hanging by her sides, but given their position it seemed normal for Rachel to let them fall to Quinn’s hips.

“Really? You don’t know why? Music is your life and you can’t figure out why you’re going out of your mind in Glee?” Quinn’s hand moved higher, then dropped below the waistband of Rachel’s underwear. Her fingertips grazed through very slick warm wetness. She licked her lips and tried to stay focused on keeping this purely professional.

Small fingers tightly gripped slender hips. “No-no. I mean. I know, singing. But, it’s not always when we sing. It’s just, being there.” Rachel was blinking a lot and her eyes were fixated on Quinn’s lips.

“Maybe...” The blonde teased a finger at the smaller girl’s entrance before slowly pushing it in. “It’s someone _in_ Glee.”

“Oh god!” Rachel’s entire body arched up. “Careful,” she hissed. It took a moment for Rachel’s mind to clear enough to even register what Quinn had said to her. “I don’t want Finn anymore.”

Quinn stopped her hand. “Sorry, are you okay? And I didn’t say Finn, I said **someone**.” Something suddenly dawned on her. “Are you... sure you want me to... I mean, have you...” She pulled her finger out anyway, switching to circle the girl’s sensitive nub.

Rachel let out a whimper when Quinn pulled out from her. “No, you can! I just, I’ve never... you have to be careful. But you can.” Swallowing, dark eyes turned to her. “Please.”

Never. That meant... “If you’re sure.” Quinn gazed at her, her look softening a little. “Just let me know if you want me to stop, okay?” She slid her fingers back down, hesitating a moment before sliding back inside the warmth that was Rachel Berry. “ _Fuck_ ,” she muttered, her forehead now, for some reason, resting against the smaller girl’s.

This time, Rachel let out a low moan, her hips rolling slightly. “Quinn...?” The brunette looked up at her, her pupils completely blown out. “Quinn, is it okay if...?” then, without managing to finish her question, her lips crashed against the blonde’s, kissing her hard and needy.

That had been the very thing the cheerleader was trying to avoid. Not that Quinn didn’t **want** to kiss Rachel Berry. She did. Not, like, because she was in love with her or anything, but because Quinn liked kissing girls, especially cute ones and Rachel was a girl and actually pretty damn cute. Not that Quinn spent a lot of time thinking about what Rachel looked like. Well, maybe she had to, back when she needed to think up horrible nicknames about the singer’s physical attributes. But she didn’t do that, anymore.

Anyway, kissing. She’d thought about it. And now it was actually happening.

Quinn kissed back, mouth slightly open, tongue tracing over Rachel’s lips. Whatever lip gloss she had on, it was a novelty flavor. Maybe... root beer float?

Getting fingered in the girls restroom by another girl was not something that happened in Rachel’s life. So, she didn’t really know what was allowed and what was not. But, if Quinn’s hand was going to be **down there** , then Rachel needed some lip on lip contact.

Besides, she’d always wanted to know what it was like to kiss Quinn Fabray. The blonde did not disappoint.

Rachel’s lips parted and she allowed the taller girl entrance into her mouth. Her fingers were flexing on Quinn’s hips, keeping her close.

Quinn groaned lightly when Rachel’s mouth opened, letting her tongue slip past her lips and sweep over the other girl’s. Her finger pushed carefully in and out of the brunette while her palm put some pressure against the shorter girl’s clit.

“More.” Rachel groaned against Quinn’s lips. Her hips bucked up into the blonde’s hand and she moaned. Pulling her lips away, Rachel traced her tongue down pale skin, nipping at the collar bone that was exposed above the Cheerios uniform.

“You sure?” Despite her former reputation, Quinn really had no desire to hurt Rachel. Her finger pulled out and she carefully eased two of them in as she re-entered. She leaned back just a little bit, to try and gauge the singer’s reaction, but it was the blonde who reacted first. “Damn, Rachel... you’re so tight and wet.” And that was kind of weird, because Quinn didn’t talk like that to other Cheerios (again, not that she’d done this a lot, but she’d done it enough to know when she was doing something out of the ordinary for herself).

A dull thud sounded as Rachel’s head smacked back into the stall wall. “Fuck, Quinn.” The brunette groaned out. Her eyes blinked open and she looked at the blonde, panting slightly. “Don’t stop, please.” Rachel was pretty sure stopping right now would be the meanest thing Quinn could ever do to her.

Quinn winced a little when she heard Rachel’s head hit the wall. “Careful,” she mumbled, pressing a kiss to the girl’s cheek before moving to drag her lips along the tan skin of her neck. Her fingers worked in and out of the brunette at a steady pace, but not too fast. In the back of her mind, she thought about why she was being so accommodating to Rachel Berry. She could have just as easily come in here and gotten an effective result (that Rachel would probably have been just as pleased with) without expressing so much concern about everything.

Later, when she thought about this, Rachel had no idea why Quinn followed her into the bathroom at all. But in that moment, she wasn’t questioning anything. Whimpering softly, her body started to tense up. Rachel had been extremely horny before Quinn walked in the bathroom with her tiny Cheerios skirt on and strawberry flavored lip gloss. “Fuck, I’m...” Her hips started grinding out an unsteady pace as she came apart around Quinn’s fingers, whimpering and moaning.

Feeling Rachel’s release, Quinn couldn’t help herself and leaned back in, kissing the shorter girl through the orgasm. Her fingers slowed, then stopped and once Rachel seemed to be finished, she eased them all the way out, wiping some of the wetness on the girl’s panties as she removed her hand. “Better?” she asked, eyes closed, forehead resting against the singer’s.

Panting softly, Rachel uncurled her fingers from Quinn’s hips. “Much.” Blinking her dark eyes open, she peered up at Quinn through her thick lashes, as one trembling hand moved to caress a milky white thigh. “Quinn...?” Rachel asked softly, stroking her fingers up up up until they brushed over the spanks that covered the cheerleader’s center. “Can I?” Her voice was innocent, hopeful. She really wanted to return the favor.

Quinn’s brain suggested that maybe it wasn’t the best idea. But she wasn’t listening. Instead, she nodded. “Yeah.” She kept her face close to Rachel’s as possible, knowing that the more she actually looked at her, the more dangerous this would be.

Hooking her fingers in the fabric, she pulled the spanks down and out of the way. She ran her fingers over Quinn’s silk panties, her voice a little shocked when she spoke. “You’re wet.” Was that from her? From what Quinn just did to her?

Quinn groaned as Rachel touched her. “Like I said. You’re not the only girl with hormones.” Her hips rocked forward, to try and get more contact from the brunette’s fingers.

Rachel took a moment to explore her wet folds, amazed at how different Quinn felt from her own body. Her fingers found the bundle of nerves she knew so well on her own body and carefully drew circles around the nub.

With a whimper, Quinn gripped Rachel’s shoulders. “Oh god. That’s... that feels really good,” she managed.

Rachel smiled at the encouragement. Looping her free arm around Quinn’s waist to hold her steady, she traced the wetness over the nub, flicking it lightly.

Quinn’s body twitched and she tightened her grip on Rachel. By now, she realized it was kind of pointless to avoid kissing her again, so she went for it, mashing their lips together.

Rachel made a soft sound into her mouth, flicking her finger over the blonde’s clit a few more times. Then, dragging the finger down, she circled her entrance, before carefully pushing one finger inside of her.

There was an exhale laced with a moan as Quinn’s eyes rolled back just a little bit. She kept kissing the other girl, having started, she wasn’t really able to stop.

Rachel smiled a little, pushing the finger until it was all the way in, then, slowly, she started moving it in and out of the blonde. She sucked lightly on her tongue, enjoying the taste of the Cheerio. Rachel always did like Cheerios.

“I... um...” Quinn mumbled, pulling her lips away from Rachel’s for a moment. “I’m going to need more than that,” she said. “Otherwise we’ll be here all day.” Which... maybe being here all day with the brunette wouldn’t be all bad. But she kind of really needed to get off, especially after what she’d just done, already. The blonde was pretty worked up.

“Oh, of course.” Rachel flushed. Quinn not only wasn’t a virgin, but she’d given birth. So... she would need more than one. Carefully, Rachel slid in a second, twisting and scissoring them inside of her. The heel of her hand pressed into her clit.

Quinn whimpered. “I just meant... you didn’t have to be so careful. _Fuck_.” The blonde rocked hard against Rachel’s palm. “But what you’re doing now is... good.”

Rachel nodded, working her fingers in the blonde. “O-okay. Let me know.” Rachel attached her lips to her neck, sucking and licking.

Even through the haze of everything that was happening, Quinn still had a mild grip on reality. “Berry, don’t you dare leave a hickey!” she warned, then whined as her hips rolled involuntarily. Rachel had her pretty close to the edge and it wasn’t going to take much more to send her over.

Rachel smirked at that, nipping one more time before soothing the area with her tongue. She gave her wrist a twist, curling her fingers inside of her.

Quinn cried out as she came, her hand still gripping at Rachel’s shoulders, then one moved behind the brunette’s neck, guiding her in for another kiss (because she really could **not** stop with the kissing, for some reason). Her body tensed as the orgasm moved through her.

Rachel rode out Quinn’s orgasm, then slowed and stopped her fingers. She broke the kiss, breathing hard as she slowly pulled her fingers out, wiping them on the blonde’s panties.

“Okay,” Quinn said, once she could make her voice work. “So... we’re even or whatever.” Her breath was still shaky. Rachel had actually done a pretty good job for someone who apparently hadn’t done that before... though Quinn just assumed that the other girl meant she hadn’t done it to anyone else.

“Yeah, okay.” Rachel responded. “Even.” Slowly pulling back, she started fixing her clothes. Yeah, Rachel would be wanting to do that again.

The blonde took a moment to collect herself, then unlocked the stall and moved for the sinks so she could wash her hands. She didn’t say anything as she ran the water, then checked her ponytail in the mirror.

Rachel moved to the sink next to her and washed up as well, running her fingers through her hair to fix it up. She glanced at Quinn a few times, not sure what to say.

Quinn watched Rachel in the mirror for a moment, then spun around, the pleats of her Cheerio skirt flying up as she did. She leaned against the sink. “Listen... if you, uh, ever need help again, just... let me know. If you want.”

“Really?” Rachel asked, maybe a little too eagerly. “Um, I mean. If you don’t mind. I might. Thanks.” Brushing her hair back she smiled. “That was... really nice.” Wow, that sounded dumb. Rachel wondered briefly if she could ask for another round right now.

“Yeah... nice,” Quinn repeated, then sighed. “Just, let’s keep this between us, all right?”

Somewhere inside, there was probably still a part of her capable of saying stuff like, _I don’t need the whole school knowing I let your man hands up my skirt._ Actually, she knew that part of her was alive and well, because just yesterday, she’d told Jacob Ben Israel to get the hell out of her way before she called Animal Control to have him removed from the premises. She’d apparently just adjusted her sights so Rachel was out of the line of fire. For whatever reason.

“Honestly Quinn, who would believe me?” Rachel replied, a little amused. “And who would I tell?” These were valid questions. ‘No one’ was the answer to both.

Drying her hands, she looked at the blonde. “Thanks for my purse.”

For some reason, that made Quinn laugh a little. “You’re welcome.” She took a moment to look over the brunette. “You’re sure you’re okay? With... everything?” God, why did she even care?

“Yes, I know what this is. I’m not expecting anything from you Quinn. And honestly, I’m tired of always being alone. So, I’m okay.” Rachel nodded a little.

Actually, Quinn had been thinking about the fact that she’d apparently just taken Rachel’s virginity in the handicapped stall of the McKinley girl’s room. There were a few things she thought about saying, but ended up going with, “We should get back. Before they send someone to look for us.” Not that anyone would. It was after-school Glee Club, not second period Geometry class. No one cared if you ducked out on something you liked.

“Right, okay.” Rachel moved out of the bathroom, heading back to Glee. She figured everyone would just assume they got into a fight in the bathroom. That was pretty likely, actually.

Quinn gave Rachel a slight head start, so they didn’t walk back into Glee together. When the blonde moved for her seat, she caught a questioning look from Santana, but Quinn just shook her head and shrugged, as if there were nothing to talk about.

No one looked at Rachel at all, and the rest of Glee went by with out any issues. And at the end, Rachel left fairly quickly, not making direct eye contact with anyone.

When Quinn got home, the first thing she did was take her hair out of that damn ponytail. She changed into something more comfortable, yet less school spirited, then flopped down on the family room sofa with the tv remote in one hand and her cell phone in the other.

Her mom was out at some book club or something and her dad was... well, she hadn’t seen him since the day he’d stopped by during the summer to sign the divorce papers.

After making two full rotations through the on-screen channel guide, she settled on a classic episode of Password on the Game Show Network, then fiddled with her phone. Mercedes had family dinners with her mom every night, Santana and Brittany were probably out at the mall or something, Finn and Puck were either at football practice or playing Halo. But she didn’t even bother to try any of them, anyway. Instead, she pulled up Rachel’s number (which just said _Berry_ on the contact list) and composed a text message. A short one.

_Hey._

Rachel got home, showered, changed into some comfortable clothing, then lie on her bed, working on her homework. When her cell beeped, she was confused. Quinn? Weird. Looking at the text she was even more startled. But, curiosity won out, and she replied.

_Hey back at you._

Well, now Quinn had to think of a reply.

_Do you remember if that Lit essay is due on Friday or Monday?_

Really? That was Quinn’s excuse to text her. Rachel actually laughed.

_Friday._

Quinn had actually finished the essay two days ago.

_Thanks. I hope you’re not busy or anything. Sorry if I interrupted a hot date or something._

Shaking her head, Rachel replied.

_Nope. Just working on some homework. Was that all you needed, Quinn? Or was there more?_

Dammit. Quinn sighed and punched in another message.

_Just bored at home, I guess? Wondered if you wanted to talk or whatever._

Rachel blinked.

_Like, on the phone?_

_No, with smoke signals. Yes, on the phone. Like, how we are right now._

_OH. Text. Okay. Sure. So, what are you up to?_

_If you want I can just call you. Some people just like texting more. IDC either way. And, I’m doing nothing. Well, I’m kind of watching tv, but not really paying attention._

Rachel hesitated.

_Did you want to like, come over?_

Quinn sat up and re-read the message.

_What, like, right now?_

_No, next week. Yes now._

_You’re hilarious. But, um, okay. I’ll be over in about twenty._

_Okay._

Rachel paused. She just invited Quinn Fabray over to her house. And she said YES.

What the hell?

It only took twelve minutes for Quinn to get to Rachel’s. And once she pulled up, she started to wonder if she should have changed before she left, because right now she was just in shorts, a WMHS Athletics t-shirt, and a pair of flip flops. Classy.

Whatever. She didn’t need to impress Rachel. They were just hanging out and stuff. The blonde climbed out of her car and made her way to the door, pushing the bell, then leaning against the doorframe.

Rachel was in yoga pants, a light hoodie and no shoes or socks. Her hair was still damp from her shower and was back in a braid with a headband to keep her hair out of her face. She opened the door and smiled. “Hey!”

God, Rachel was cheery. Quinn smiled back, but only at about half the wattage that the other girl was putting out. “ _Hey_ , back at you,” she said repeating the message from earlier.

“Come on in.” Rachel moved so Quinn could enter her house. “Do you want anything? A drink? Snack?”

Quinn stepped inside. “I’m okay for now, thanks. Unless you were about to eat something. Then, whatever. I won’t make you eat alone. I’m good with either.”

“No, I already had some fruit.” Rachel led the way up to her room. “Keep me updated if you need anything though.”

“Yeah, okay.” Following Rachel up the stairs, Quinn wondered if they actually would have anything to talk about. Other than fruit or whatever.

Once they were in her room, Rachel shut the door more out of habit than anything else. She moved to sit on her bed. “Uh...” Okay, well. She had no idea what to talk about.

Quinn grabbed Rachel’s desk chair and flipped it around, sitting backward in it. “So, what do you normally do? After school or whatever.”

“Homework. Practice.” Rachel shrugged. “Sometimes I watch tv.” Rachel hesitated. “What do you do?”

“Homework. Practice. Sometimes I watch tv,” Quinn said. It was true. “I mean, probably not practicing the same stuff, since I’m usually doing toe touches, but...”

“Oh, I do those too.” Rachel shrugged. “I’ve been in ballet for thirteen years. I’m pretty sure I could do pretty well as a cheerleader if I ever wanted to.”

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. Interesting. And it gave her an idea. “Maybe we should work out together sometime. I can’t seem to get Santana to meet up with me on a regular basis, anymore, so I could use someone... I mean, not **use**... but if you wanted to.”

“Sure. I normally work out in the mornings, but I would be okay with adjusting that. It might be nice to have someone to push me.” Rachel admitted.

“Do you want to now?” Quinn asked. Maybe it was a weird suggestion. But it would be better than just sitting around.

“Uh....” She’d already showed and was actually not wearing a bra under her hoodie. “I need to change...”

“We don’t have to start today, actually. I’m kind of tired.” Quinn looked over the other girl. “Someone made me expend extra energy today.” It was the first time either of them brought up anything about what happened earlier.

“Oh yeah? Gym was brutal.” Rachel smiled a little, teasing her. “Are you still... okay with it?” Switching to a more serious tone, the brunette looked at her.

“Sure, yeah.” Quinn was fine with it. As long as she didn’t think about it too hard. Because if she did, then she’d have to recognize the fact that it was more than just a random hook up.

Rachel nodded. “Good. Me too.” She paused, her dark eyes on the blonde. They were a few shades darker than normal.

Quinn tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth for a couple seconds, then got up from the chair and moved toward the bed. She just kind of stood near the foot of it, looking over at Rachel. “Would you want to... now?”

Looking at at the taller girl, Rachel felt like this was a trick question. “Uh, would you?”

“I just asked, didn’t I?” Quinn said, leaning against the bedpost.

Rachel figured she had a point. “Oh, right. Then, yes.” She gave her a shy smile. “I would.”

Another time and place, Quinn would have been annoyed by Rachel’s... Rachelness. But right now it was kind of endearing. And, what the hell was going on? Because Quinn was nervous or something. “Um... okay... so...”

Biting her bottom lip, Rachel clasped the zipper to her hoodie. With a tug, she unzipped it, letting it fall open to reveal firm abs and breasts the exact same color as her arms. Rachel Berry had no tan lines to speak of. She looked back at the blonde.

“Fuck. Me.” Quinn muttered under her breath. The sight of the tan brunette actually put her in a daze. She shook herself out of it, but still seemed to have trouble keeping her jaw from hanging open. “That’s what you keep under all the argyle and animal sweaters?”

Rachel looked down at herself, then back up. “I wasn’t just being full of myself when I said I kept in shape.” She bit her lower lip. “I really do more than just sing. I’ve been in ballet, tap, jazz, and modern dance for years. On top of my normal daily workouts. And I eat healthier than most professional athletes. “

As Rachel began to ramble on, Quinn figured there was only one sure way to shut her up. She pulled her t-shirt up over her head and tossed it aside, leaving her in a red and black bra as she climbed up on the bed and grabbed the other girl in a kiss.

As soon as Quinn’s shirt was off, Rachel was out of air. “Shit,” was what she managed before the blonde’s lips were on her own. There was no argument from Rachel, instead she tangled a hand in her hair and pulled the blonde closer, kissing her hard.

Pressed up against the brunette’s body, Quinn groaned at the feeling of Rachel’s skin against hers. Her hands moved up the singer’s sides, and she noted just how smooth the tan skin felt against her palms. She deepened the kiss, dragging her tongue over the shorter girl’s lips, this time, not caring what it actually meant to want to kiss her.

Wanting to kiss Quinn was not something that bothered Rachel, in fact, it made a lot of sense. She’d spent most of the afternoon thinking about what Quinn meant by _someone_ in Glee being the cause of her uncontrollable horniness.

_Someone._

Rachel was pretty sure **that** someone was **the** someone whose perfectly smooth skin was pressed against her own.

So, she eagerly opened her mouth for Quinn, her free hand sliding up Quinn’s side to cup her breast over her lacy bra.

Quinn grabbed the hand that was cupping her breast and pushed it around to the back, suggesting that Rachel unhook it and take the garment off. One of her own hands was groping at the brunette’s bare breast, rolling a pert nipple between her fingers.

She had to admit that she really wanted this. She’d been wanting it for a while. And even though she’d kind of had this earlier today, there was a huge difference between a quick courtesy fuck in a bathroom stall and fully going at it in Rachel Berry’s bed.

Even Rachel was surprised at the quickness and ease she gets Quinn’s bra off. She tossed the lacy fabric towards her desk chair, but had no idea if it made it. Instead, she completely focused on rolling one of Quinn’s nipples in her fingers. She made a soft sound into the kiss at what the other girl was doing to her.

She was pretty sure this was the first time another person made her so completely wet. Earlier, she’d already been ready to go when Quinn showed up. This time, it was zero to sixty in ‘Would you want to... now?’

Quinn’s hands moved down to Rachel’s waist, roughly pulling the other girl against her body, mouth still working against the singer’s lips. It had escalated from some slightly aggressive tongue to an attempt at domination, though not like she was aiming for tonsils or anything. She was just... really into it.

Quinn Fabray might be the HBIC at McKinley High School and head of the Cheerios, but Rachel Berry was not one to let anyone take over. Which was why she was fighting back just as hard, her tongue showing years of vocal training.

Plucking at her nipple, Rachel twisted it a little harder than she had before, just to see what the reaction was.

The blonde whimpered loudly into the kiss, then her hands slid up Rachel’s body to her shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed. In a matter of seconds, she had one knee on either side of the brunette’s hips, straddling her waist. Finally pulling back for air, Quinn looked down at the girl beneath her.

The sight almost made her come right then and there: Deep brown hair splayed across the comforter, cheeks flushed, lips parted, and dark hazy eyes gazing back up at her.

This whole liking girls thing wasn’t new to Quinn. She’d known for a while, having slept with Puck to see if she could maybe fix it or something (didn’t work). Being on Cheerios was practically a free pass to make out with any other girl on the team, or even have sex with those who were into it. Yeah, she’d done it with both Santana and Brittany, separately and at the same time. But it never felt like this. Hell, they were just topless and Quinn was hotter and wetter for Rachel than she’d been for anyone, ever.

 _Hungry_. That was the only word Rachel could come up with to describe the look on Quinn’s face. Rachel wasn’t completely sure, but she assumed she had a similar expression when talking about being on Broadway one day. Only, maybe she panted less than Quinn was right now. Her slender hands (really, there was nothing manly about them) rested on Quinn’s hips and Rachel bit the corner of her lip.

She was pretty sure no one had ever looked at her _like that_. She wasn’t even sure how Quinn was looking at _her_ like that. And all this thought about hunger left an idea in Rachel’s head that she just couldn’t get out until she said something. And, as she often did, she just blurted out what she wanted.

“I want to taste you, Quinn. I want- I want to eat you out.”

Quinn’s involuntary reaction to Rachel’s words were to grind her hips down against the other girl’s body. Which... just made her pant more than she already was. “You... do, huh?” Her tongue flicked out, teeth dragging over her own bottom lip. “You seem like you’re kind of used to getting what you want all the time.” She leaned down and nipped at the skin of the girl’s neck, just below her ear. “And if I let you eat me out, what do I get?”

Normally, Rachel over thought everything. From what she was going to have for lunch to what music she’d listen to for what. (Music? She didn’t have any music playing. That seemed very odd for her. She already had a playlist composed for such an occasion.) But right now, when Quinn pressed against her, all thought left Rachel’s mind. “You- you can eat me out?” She offered, not sure if that was something the blonde would be into or not. “Or, something else you want.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Quinn mused, tugging on Rachel’s earlobe with her teeth. “In fact, I think I’ll go first.” She knew it was mean, because the other girl had brought it up first and obviously really wanted to do it. But now Quinn was thinking about what Rachel would taste like and really, really needed to satisfy her curiosity.

“Oh, well. Okay.” Rachel was confused on if she should be disappointed or not. She really wanted to go down on Quinn, but how could she turn this down? It was another thing that had never been done to her.

She hoped it lived up to all the hype Cosmo (and Tina) gave it.

Quinn trailed her hands down Rachel’s body, fingertips moving along her taut stomach. The blonde scooted down, hooking her fingers in the waistband of the yoga pants and tugged them down to reveal absolutely no sign of underwear. “Really, Berry?” The Cheerio glanced upward and quirked an eyebrow. It was actually kind of really fucking sexy. But there wasn’t time to talk about it, right now.

Once the pants were off, Quinn slid her hands up Rachel’s inner thighs, pushing her legs apart. This was absolutely, one hundred percent the point of no return. She knew that once she tasted the brunette, she was going to be hooked. Hell, she was already going crazy from the scent of her.

Rachel had a perfectly reasonable explanation for the lack of undergarments, but she really didn’t think Quinn cared at this moment. Instead, she spread her legs further apart, then hooked her knees over Quinn’s shoulders.

Even though Quinn hadn’t really done anything yet, Rachel was panting softly, aching to be touched.

Between the sight before her (clearly, Rachel waxed her business, which was both interesting and beneficial) and the fact that the girl had just straight up assumed the position, Quinn was breathing heavily. Her hands looped under the singer’s thighs and gripped the tops of her legs, pulling her in as close as possible. The cheerleader’s tongue dipped between the brunette’s drenched folds and slid up toward her clit.

And, _fuck_ , did Rachel Berry taste amazing.

“OhMyGod.” Rachel moaned out, so glad her dads were still at work. She had a feeling that there was no way she would manage to be quiet during this. Her hips rolled with Quinn’s tongue and she whimpered softly, wanting more. More contact, more pressure, more Quinn. One hand reached down and tangled in the long blonde locks and she held on tightly.

Quinn’s lips latched around the sensitive nub, tongue flicking every which way, making loops and zig zags, then progressed to spelling things like, _Quinn Fabray-Berry_ and _You’re actually pretty amazing_.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.” Rachel panted out, her hips rolling against Quinn’s mouth. Her dark eyes latched onto the top of the blonde’s head. Because on top of the insane sensations that are going on under Quinn’s tongue, watching her do it was _fucking hot_.

Hearing Rachel’s reaction, Quinn tilted her head up just enough so she could look at the other girl, only to find her looking right back at her. Her hazel eyes locked onto brown ones, her lips forming into a slight smirk as her tongue maintained its course, possibly moving to the tempo of the MGMT song that had randomly popped into her head at the moment.

Then, Rachel whimpered out something different. “ _Quinn_.” The brunette moaned, her eyes still locked on hazel ones. “God, _Quinn_.” Her free hand grasped the sheets and her other hand tightened in Quinn’s hair.

 _Fuck_. Rachel was saying her name, _while_ Quinn was going down on her. Not only was it awesome, but it made the blonde wetter than she already was. She groaned and kept working her tongue, sucking a little harder and slipping one hand upward to cup one of the tanned breasts.

Rachel could feel warmth pooling in her stomach and she knew she was close. She kept rocking her hips up to Quinn’s mouth, and then, suddenly, Rachel was tensing up. Her orgasm hit her hard, harder then anything she’d ever had in her life. Her body shuddered and vibrated, dark eyes rolling back in her head. And the only thing she could say while she was coming on Quinn Fabray’s face was the girl’s name. Over and over again, chanting it in her perfect pitch.

Quinn held on tightly to Rachel as she felt the smaller girl tense up. Knowing she brought her over the edge was putting the blonde in a very similar position and, right now, as she squeezed her thighs together, she managed a little mild relief of her own. But not enough. She moved her tongue over Rachel’s now wet thighs, nipped, then kissed the skin there, and moved back up the brunette’s body. While she was in transit, she wiped at her mouth and chin with her hand, then dropped a kiss between tan breasts, then at the base of her neck, then on her ear. “How was that?”

At a rare loss for words, Rachel turned her head and kissed Quinn. She swept her tongue through the blonde’s mouth, tasting herself on her, moaning a little. She tangled their legs together, her hands pawing at Quinn’s sides. Finally, when she ran out of air, she broke the kiss, panting softly. “Amazing.”

What was amazing to Quinn was the feeling of lying there, wrapped up in Rachel. “That good, huh?” She had to admit, she was pleased with herself, making the other girl scream out her name.

Rachel kissed her neck softly, then pushed Quinn onto her back, rolling on top of the blonde. She gave her a devious smile, bending down to kiss her fully on the mouth, her dark hair creating a curtain around them.

Quinn hands settled on Rachel’s hips as she returned the brunette’s kiss, sighing as she did. One hand moved up the singer’s back, sliding against smooth skin. Her hips rocked upward, trying to get some kind of contact through her shorts (why was she still even wearing them?).

The brunette was having a similar thought, and tugged Quinn’s shorts off. She left her panties on, for now, and started trailing kisses down Quinn’s body, her long, dark hair spilling out on Quinn’s pale skin. Rachel caught a nipple in her mouth and sucked lightly.

Her hand slipped upward to tangle tightly in Rachel’s hair, then Quinn’s back arched up toward the mouth on her breast. “God, Rachel...” she groaned. She didn’t want to be too demanding, but at the same time she was going absolutely insane with the need to be touched, so she gently tugged on the brunette locks, nudging her head further down.

That made Rachel smile, and she trailed her tongue down Quinn’s body. She paused to pay tribute to her abs (god bless Cheerios and Sue Sylvester). Rachel reached up and gathered her hair up, coiling it at the base of her neck and tucking it in itself so it was out of her way. She made it between Quinn’s legs and pressed a kiss to her over her panties.

Quinn moaned, loudly. This was... torture. Kind of really amazingly pleasurable torture, though. Her hips raised up off the bed in a quest for more contact. “Rachel... please...” Without even trying, Rachel Berry had Quinn Fabray begging in her bed.

Smirking a little, Rachel tugged off the blonde’s panties. She hooked her arms around Quinn’s thighs, trailing her fingers up the soft skin. Her eyes flicked up to Quinn’s face, her pupils completely blow out. Quinn smelled, amazing. Rachel had never really questioned the whole boys or girls: which one did she like more thing. But right now, girls had the upper hand if they smelled like _that_. Dipping her head down, she trailed her tongue over her outer lips.

Biting her lip, the blonde gazed down at the girl between her legs. Her breathing became heavier the longer Rachel was down there and she wasn’t even doing much, yet. It wasn’t Quinn’s first time having someone do _that_ , though it definitely was the most she’d ever anticipated it.

Rachel used her fingers to spread her folds, then dragged her tongue the length of them. **Holy fuck.** Quinn tasted... amazing. And she was really wet. From her. Quinn was wet because of Rachel. This thought encouraged her to continue exploring her folds with her tongue.

“Yes... oh my god...” Quinn still had a grip on Rachel’s hair as she rocked against the smaller girl’s mouth. The blonde groped at the bedsheet with her free hand.

Rachel’s tongue swirled its way up to her clit, flicking over the swollen nub. She wrapped her lips around it, and sucked lightly.

Back arched, Quinn let go of the sheet and groped for Rachel’s hand, lacing their fingers together once she found it. She just wanted to be connected, right now. “Shit, Rachel. Do **not** stop what you’re doing.”

Alternating between sucking and flicking her tongue over her, Rachel’s free hand slipped off her thigh. Teasing her entrance with her fingers, the brunette carefully bit down on her clit and pushed two fingers inside of her at the same time.

Quinn let out a sharp cry at the sensation. “ _Fuck_!” It caught her off guard, but in a very, very good way. Clutching tightly at the hand in her own, she forced her eyes to stay open, watching the movement between her legs.

Rachel curled her fingers inside the blonde and stroked her walls while her mouth kept working her clit. Her tongue moved over the nub in swift patterns, _amazing. perfect. mine._

“Ra--” Quinn attempted to push the other girl’s name off her tongue, but what followed was a loud moan as the blonde’s body was she came, harder than she had before. As in before, earlier that day, and before, like, ever. Her stomach tightened and her toes curled, one foot pressing into Rachel’s back.

Her tongue worked hard to lap up everything the blonde gave her. Fuck. This was, _fuck_. Rachel didn’t even have the words for what just happened. And Rachel had words for everything. Once the blonde seemed to be slowing down, the singer pulled back a little.

Quinn was still riding her high, though she’d managed to catch her breath. Her hand was still tangled in Rachel’s hair and her fingers were still laced with the other girl’s. “I don’t know if I can move,” she mumbled.

Rachel wiped off her face, then moved up the blonde’s body, collapsing next to her. “Is that a good thing?” She stroked the blonde’s stomach lightly.

“Yeah,” Quinn replied with a lazy smile. “It is.” She turned on her side so she could kiss Rachel, whimpering as she tasted herself on the brunette’s lips and tongue.

Rachel kissed her back, pulling her close. Her hand ran through blonde locks, enjoying how soft they felt.

Pulling back from the kiss, Quinn pressed her face into the brunette’s neck, nuzzling the tan skin. “That was... really fucking amazing,” she murmured.

“Really? Because seeing that that was my first time, I would really like to get any feedback on my performance.” Rachel started. “And, if we are going to be continuing this, I would like to know, as I go, what I should be advancing to.”

“Berry?” Quinn said.

“I need to shut up?” Rachel offered.

Quinn gave a soft laugh at the fact Rachel had beat her to the punch. “Something like that.” She pressed a kiss on the underside of the other girl’s jaw.

Rachel smiled at that. “Quinn?”

“Yeah?”

“In bed, it’s Rachel.”

Quinn smiled against the brunette’s skin, then grazed her lips just below the girl’s ear. “What about in the bathroom stall?”

“Then, I guess you can call me Berry.” Rachel smirked.

The blonde shifted back so she could fully look at Rachel’s face. “So... are we? Going to be continuing this?”

“I would like to. I mean, I don’t have any sexual experiences to speak of, but I think even I can tell that was... Above average. And if it’s that good, then why waste it?” Rachel reasoned.

“I don’t have, like, a ton of experiences, you know. Just some.” Quinn wasn’t really offended, but she also didn’t want Rachel to think she’d been slutting it up with everyone, or something.

“I wasn’t assuming anything, Quinn.” Rachel looked at her. “But it reasons to stand you have more then me.”

“Maybe a little,” Quinn replied. “But, um... nobody was ever as... attentive as you just were.”

“Well. No offense but Noah isn’t exactly the... most generous boy. And I doubt the Cheerios were interested in much outside their own pleasure.” Rachel tucked a strand of blonde hair back.

“What’re you keeping tabs on my sex life?” Quinn asked, eyebrow raised.

“Oh god.” Rachel groaned and rolled on her back. “Yes, Quinn. I’m stalking you,” she huffed.

“I didn’t mean...” With a sigh, Quinn dropped her head against the pillow.

“I hate to crush your ego, but I actually do have better things to do than think about you all the time.” Okay, that wasn’t totally true. Rachel did think about Quinn more then average.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I think about you, either. So, this should be easy, right? Just us... hooking up or whatever?” If Rachel didn’t want to make it about anything more than sex, Quinn would have to be fine with that.

“What else would it be?” Rachel asked, looking at Quinn. It’s not like the blonde **liked** her or anything.

“Right. So, just sex.” _Really kind of absolutely amazing sex, apparently_. Reluctantly, Quinn let go of Rachel and sat up, looking over the edge of the bed for her clothes. “I should let you get back to your homework. I have have my own to do, anyway.”

“Right. Yeah.” Rachel sat up. “My dads will be home soon, anyway, with dinner.” Slipping off the bed, Rachel went in search of her own clothes.

Quinn redressed quickly and ducked into Rachel’s bathroom to clean up. She emerged after a minute and leaned in the doorway. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow? At school?”

“Yeah, see you in school.” Rachel was redressed and currently pulling her hair back into a sloppy pony tail. “Did you still want to work out together?”

“Sure.” Quinn assumed she meant and actual workout and not... sex. “We can meet at my house. Or you can just ride with me after school or whatever.” She debated whether or not it would be appropriate to kiss Rachel before she left. Probably not.

“Sure.” Rachel replied, not really sure what to do. She didn’t really want Quinn to leave. But she felt like whatever spell was over them, was well, over. “I’ll bring my clothes to school.”

“Cool.” Quinn figured she should leave, but she didn’t move, yet.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“This was... fun. I had a good time.” _What the hell is that, Fabray? It sounds like you just played Monopoly_.

Rachel’s lips twitched up into a smile. She moved over to the blonde. “Well, I’m glad you had _fun_.” She smirked, reaching out and tucking a stray hair back, letting her fingers trail over her neck.

“I meant to say _**a lot** of fun_...” Quinn said, her eyes lingering on Rachel’s lips. She absently reached out and hooked a finger in the waistband of the brunette’s pants, tugging her closer.

“Oh well, as long as it was a lot.” Rachel’s eyes searched her face, only inches from her own.

“Definitely a lot. Tons,” Quinn said, closing the gap and pressing her lips to the brunette’s.

Small hands dropped on Quinn’s hips as Rachel kissed her back, pulling her in a little closer.

The kiss was gentle, but somewhat needy. As much as Quinn wanted to pretend she was just here for the physical release of good sex, she liked Rachel. And maybe she should just leave, right now, because that would keep things from getting complicated, but... she had a feeling things already were.

Rachel made a soft sound into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the tiny waist. Fingers grazed over her back through thin fabric, and the brunette lightly nipped at her lips.

The singer was pretty sure she was completely hooked on Quinn Fabray. And she had no idea how she was going to let the blonde leave.

“I just have to write a history essay,” Quinn said. She realized that probably sounded weird. “I mean, my homework. I could... hang out here and do it if... you wanted company.” The blonde worried she sounded desperate. “Or I can just go. You probably want to be alone or visit with your dads or something.” She imagined the Berry family unit was probably pretty tight.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Rachel thought it was best if she ignored everything Quinn just word vomited. “It’s Thai night. I can call my dad to have him pick something up for you.”

The blonde knew her dinner options were limited to whatever was left in the fridge or what she might want to go pick up herself, because her mom was out tonight. They’d made a habit of having dinner together at least once a week, but it was always on the weekend, since Quinn was usually busy with Cheerios, anyway. Even so, things were much better at home than they had been before.

Still, that didn’t mean she wasn’t lonely, sometimes. “That would be really cool, yeah. I really like Pad Thai.”

“Sure. Chicken? Shrimp?” Rachel’s hands were still on her waist and she leaned in some, brushing her lips over Quinn’s neck.

“Chicken,” Quinn answered, eyes drooping shut at the sensation of Rachel’s mouth over her skin. One hand was on the brunette’s hip, the other had slipped behind the girl’s head.

Finding a soft spot on her neck, Rachel sucked lightly. Her thumbs stroked Quinn’s hips, drawing patterns on her soft skin. “Good choice.” she breathed softly.

Letting out a soft sound as Rachel paid attention to her neck, Quinn rubbed her fingers down across the girl’s shoulder. She turned her head slightly so she could catch the brunette’s forehead with a kiss.

“I should call my dad.” Rachel mumbled, kissing her neck one more time before she pulled away. Taking a breath, she grabbed her cell phone and stepped out into the hallway.

As Rachel left her alone in the room, Quinn stood in the bathroom doorway for an awkward beat, then moved toward the bed, pulling the covers up and straightening them out. She figured it was the least she could do since she was partially responsible for messing them up. Once the bed was made, she picked up her phone and sent a message to her mom, saying she was having dinner at a friend’s and would be home later.

The blonde took a seat on the bench at the end of the bed (she’d just spent a whole minute and a half making the bed and didn’t want to mess it back up) and scrolled through her Twitter account while she waited for Rachel to finish her phone call. Nothing of major important was being tweeted, so she set the phone down and glanced around the room. She’d been in here before, on the couple occasions where Rachel had the Glee Club over but she hadn’t really ever hung out in the bedroom.

Rachel was on the phone with her dad a lot longer then she meant to, but these things tended to happen in the Berry household. Finally, she hung up the phone and moved back into her bedroom. “Sorry about that, I think my dad talks more then I do, believe it or not.” She smiled at the blonde. “You made the bed? That was nice of you.” Moving over to her, Rachel took a seat on the bench next to her. “They’ll be here with dinner in about half an hour. Is that okay?”

Quinn shrugged. “Just... felt like it,” she said, referencing the bed. “Yeah, that’s fine. My laptop’s in the car. I can grab it if you want to try and get some work done before dinner.” She glanced to the side to see Rachel’s response.

“You really want to do homework, don’t you?” Rachel asked, amused. “Yeah, we can get some work done. Go grab it.”

“Just because I can’t seem to stop touching you doesn’t mean I can afford to fail my classes.” The second it was out of her mouth Quinn wished she hadn’t said it. Not the part about school, but the part about the touching. Because she didn’t want to screw up whatever they’d just started.

“You can’t stop?” Rachel asked softly, looking at Quinn in slightly awe.

At the moment, Quinn’s hands were in her own lap. “Well, I can manage to control myself, I think.” But her hazel eyes were locked on the brown ones gazing back at her.

“You don’t have to. Control yourself.” Rachel replied softly. “I kind of like it when you don’t.” Tan cheeks grew red and she bit the corner of her lip. “I mean, when it’s just us. You can do whatever you want.”

“What if I just want to...” Quinn reached up and brushed away the hair that hung in Rachel’s face. “... do this?” She leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on the singer’s lips. Her other hand rested itself on the smaller girl’s knee, thumb tracing over the fabric of the yoga pants.

Rachel smiled a little. “I’d be okay with that.” She leaned in some more, kissing her this time. “If that’s all you wanted to do...” The smaller girl pulled back to look at her.

“Well, I did just make the bed,” Quinn said, trying to hide her smile. “And dinner will be here soon. I don’t want to start anything I can’t finish.”

“Well, then you should go get your laptop, before I try to tempt you into starting something.” Rachel giggled softly.

“Mmmkay,” the blonde mumbled, not moving her mouth away from the other girl’s. “I’ll be right back.” She kissed her again.

“Okay.” Rachel smiled a little, moving her hand up to cup the blonde’s cheek, kissing her back.

And that was how Quinn ended up kissing Rachel for a good seventeen minutes. It wasn’t a heavy make-out session, it was just lips on lips with the occasional tongue, and hands being relatively well-behaved. And, actually, it was really easy to just stay focused on kissing without trying to escalate things. Maybe that was because they’d just somewhat ravaged each other not that long ago. The point was, Quinn liked the act of just sitting there, kissing Rachel Berry.

The only reason Rachel finally broke the kiss was hearing her dad come in the front door. “Dads.” She said softly, looking at the blonde. “We should get cleaned up for dinner.”

“Right.” Quinn pulled back and took a deep breath. “You’re sure they’re cool with me being here. For dinner?” She stood up and stretched her legs, since they’d been sitting and stuff, for a while.

“Well, it’s kinda late to back out now. I promise they’re cool.” Rachel stood up as well, working out the kinks. “They’ll like me having a friend over. It doesn’t happen often.”

It actually bummed Quinn out a little to hear that Rachel didn’t really have people over. As much time as she’d dedicated to tormenting her in the past, the blonde had come to realize that the somewhat obnoxious and over-excitable singer was actually a really sweet and giving person, and, if people let her in, she was a good friend. Or, that was how it seemed to Quinn. They weren’t ever actually super good friends or anything, but Rachel had always been kind to her and incredibly supportive when everything had gone to crap for the blonde.

She ducked back into the bathroom, just to make sure she looked presentable after the secondary make-out session.

Rachel made sure she was put together as well, brushing out her hair before pulling it back in a pony tail. She went into the bathroom after Quinn got out to wash her hands and face, then moved out. “Come on.” She lead the way out of her bedroom and down to the kitchen. “Mmm, something smells good,” she called out.

Adam, her white Jewish dad stood at the counter, pulling containers our of a bag. “It better, I worked for hours for this food.”

Quinn trailed behind Rachel, smiling politely at the man in the kitchen. She’d met the Berrys but never really talked to them other than just saying hello. Which was what she opened with, now. “Hi, thanks for having me.”

“Oh, no problem. Quinn, right? We love company.” Adam moved to get the plates down. “What would you like to drink? We have water, tea, water, milk, water.”

Rachel laughed. “I’ll take a mineral water, please.”

“Yeah, that’s me. And tea would be great, thanks,” Quinn said. “Can I, um, help with anything?”

“Nope, just have a seat.” Adam poured a glass of iced tea, then handed Rachel the mineral water. Rachel placed them both on the table, then she set the rest of it. “Chop sticks or fork?”

“Chop sticks, please,” said the blonde as she eased into one of the chairs. “I never back down from a food challenge. Plus, I always feel kind of accomplished when I use them,” she added, giving Rachel a small smile.

“If you get lost, we have the chop stick training wheels.” Rachel smirked, and started dishing out the food.

Adam handed her some nice plastic sticks that were clearly from their personal set. They ate a lot of take out.

Just then, Steve walked through the front door. “I’m home, I’m starving, and I feel like I was just run over by a drag queen’s ten inch heels.” He announced as he walked into the kitchen, pausing when he saw Quinn. “You’re not my daughter.”

“No Daddy, you remember Quinn, from Glee?”

Quinn offered a small wave at Steve as she took the chopsticks from Adam. “Hi.”

Steve nodded. “Hello, Quinn.” He smiled at her. “Welcome, sorry about that.”

Rachel laughed and sat down. “It’s fine Daddy, you’re not going to offend her.”

The blonde wasn’t even sure what he would have said that would be offensive. The thing about the drag queen’s heels? Or mistaking her for Rachel? She didn’t know. Instead, she just sipped her drink and absently nudged her foot against Rachel’s leg under the table.

Rachel glanced over at her and smiled a little, nudging back.

Once everyone was settled with their food, Steve looked at Quinn. “We normally don’t pray, but if you do, feel free and we’ll pray with you.”

“Huh?” Quinn hadn’t been paying attention because she was focused on Rachel. “Oh! Uh, no, it’s okay. God already knows I like this.”

“That’s kind of our thoughts. Dig in then.” Steve grinned. “So Rach, how was your day? Anything new?”

Rachel almost choked on her water. “New? No. Nothing new.”

Quinn coughed a little and focused on her food. Her flip flops were still upstairs, so she was barefoot as she slid her foot up Rachel’s calf.

Steve looked interested, but didn’t push. “So Quinn, you’re in Glee? And a cheerleader, if I remember correctly, right? With those other two. The rude ones.”

“Brittany and Santana, Daddy.” Rachel supplied. She kept glancing at Quinn, but didn’t move her leg away.

“Yep. I’m on Cheerios, but I’ve... toned down a lot more than some of the other girls since... I joined Glee Club and stuff.” Quinn glanced up from her plate. “I love being a cheerleader, but I realized I didn’t love being a jerk.”

“Well, that’s good to hear. Though, if you were still a jerk, I doubt Rachel would invite you over to dinner.” Adam added from the other end of the table.

Rachel shifted so her bare foot was sliding up Quinn’s calf now.

Quinn nodded then looked over at Rachel, trying to keep a straight face. “Could you, um, pass the soy sauce, please?”

“Of course.” Rachel said politely, handing it to Quinn.

As the blonde took the bottle from the other girl, their fingers brushed together. It didn’t last long and it wasn’t a big deal, but it made Quinn’s stomach flip. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Rachel responded, her foot moving even higher on the blonde’s calf. She bit her bottom lip some, looking at her plate.

Quinn shifted in her seat and attempted to eat her dinner without getting too distracted. She was mostly successful, although she almost squeaked at one point (mostly because Rachel’s toes were cold).

Once they were finished eating, Rachel stood. “We’ll clean up.”

Steve smiled. “Thanks. I’m exhausted.” He stood up and stretched.

Adam gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek. “We’ll be in the office.” He nodded at Quinn. “Nice to see you again.”

Steve waved, then both men headed out.

“Nice to see you, too. Thanks for dinner,” Quinn replied, getting up from the table to help Rachel with the dishes.

Rachel gathered everything up and piled it on the counter, then she started rinsing plates and loading up the dishwasher. She was humming softly under her breath, not even realizing it.

While Rachel was busy placing one of the plates in the dishwasher, Quinn reached around her to grab the next one and start rinsing it.

“Oh! You don’t have to help. I’ve got it.” Rachel looked over at the blonde.

“I know I don’t **have** to, Berry,” said Quinn. She leaned around to the other side to stick the plate in the dishwasher. “Doesn’t mean I don’t **want** to. I mean, I’m not like, ‘ _Yay, dishes_ ’. But it’s kind of the least I can do.”

“You know, for being like, the most popular girl in school. You’re kinda weird.” Rachel teased lightly.

“Yeah, well, for someone who most people peg as being weird, you’re actually kinda normal,” Quinn countered. There had only been a few plates, so all that was left were the glasses. She grabbed two, dumped the remaining contents in the sink and placed them in the dishwasher.

Rachel laughed at that. “I’ve been trying to tell people that for years.” She gave her a smile, and got all the left overs put away. “So, did you want to hang out and go homework? Or do you need to head home?”

“God, you won’t give up on the homework, will you?” Quinn teased. “Um, if you don’t mind, I could hang out. But, I would really need to get some actual work done.”

“Me too. I have that same essay due tomorrow. And you’re welcome too. I’ll even sit at my desk and you can have the bed, or vice-versa if that helps.” Rachel grinned. “Wanna grab your stuff and meet me upstairs?”

“Yeah, sure.” It was easier to actually head out to her car than it had been earlier, since they were downstairs outside of the privacy of Rachel’s bedroom. Though, that didn’t stop Quinn from trailing her fingers down the tan skin of the brunette’s arm before she moved out of the kitchen.

Rachel was pretty sure she stopped breathing for a moment. This, was not going to be easy. But it would be good practice... on self control. Moving up to her room, Rachel got her laptop and books back out. She wasn’t sure which Quinn would prefer... the desk or another space. So, Rachel went with her favorite spot, which was the floor. She could spread out really well that way.

She was on her stomach, a pillow under her arms, as she checked her email, Twitter, MySpace, and Facebook. Oh, Brittany and Santana were in “it’s complicated.” Not _with each_ other on Facebook. But that’s what they were both suddenly listed as. Rachel was pretty sure “complicated” was an understatement for their... whatever.

Quinn grabbed her laptop bag out of the car, then made her way back up to Rachel’s room. “You don’t mind if I use the desk?” she asked. If she really wanted to work, it would be the most productive place.

“No, go for it. I prefer the floor.” Rachel smiled up at her. “Really, go for it.” Sitting up some, Rachel reached for her iPod dock, then paused. “I hope music is okay. I really have to have it to work. I can put in headphones if it’s going to bother you.”

“Music’s fine,” Quinn replied. She was used to doing homework on a bus full of Cheerios, heading to and from games or competitions. Once her computer was set up, she looked around for an outlet. “Uh, where’s the nearest... thing?”

Rachel hit play, and her homework playlist started. She looked at Quinn for a moment, confused, then saw her holding her power cord. “Oh, right under the desk.” Rachel pointed. Her laptop was fully charged, so it wasn’t plugged in. Lying back down on her stomach, she tucked her hair back, opened up her notebook, and started diligently working.

Quinn leaned down, but didn’t see the outlet at first, so she slid out of the chair onto the floor, ending up on her hands and knees in her short shorts as she plugged in the cord.

Rachel looked up at the commotion, not noticing her finger was still on the ‘G’ key. When her brain rebooted from staring at Quinn’s ass, and she was able to look at her computer again, she had a page and a half of ‘gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.’

Now that she had power and everything, Quinn settled back in the chair and let the computer start up. “Hey, do you guys have wifi?” she asked. “It would be super cool if I could check all my email and stuff.”

“What? Oh! Yeah. Our network is ‘Berrylicious’ and the password is ‘12EighteenStar.’” Rachel blushed a little at that. It was her dads’ idea of funny.

“Of course it is.” The cheerleader laughed a little and logged on to the network. After checking her email, she logged into her Facebook. Rachel was actually already her friend on the site, because of Glee, and it was possible that she occasionally checked in on her page, just to see what she was saying about whatever. But Quinn rarely contacted her. She did, however, know that the singer listed her AIM username on her info page. Out of curiosity, she cut and pasted the name into her instant messenger buddy list to see if she was logged on, right now, while they were supposed to be working. Sure enough, **rberrystar** was listed as being online. Quinn chuckled to herself and opened up a new message box.

 **fabraysway:** _So, this is how you do homework?_

Rachel blinked in confusion when a chat box popped up. Her away message automatically responded to the instant message: _The unexamined life is not worth living_. Her eyes flicked up to Quinn’s back. It’s wasn’t like it took a lot of brain power to figure out that screen name. Finally, deciding to respond, Rachel typed back.

 **rberrystar:** _You’re one to talk. You’re the one that hunted down my screen name, then got online and messaged me._

 **fabraysway:** _I didn’t hunt it down. I knew where it was._

Well, crap that sounded kind of creepy. But Quinn wasn’t really worried about it, since she was already in Rachel’s bedroom and they’d had sex twice today, already.

 **rberrystar:** _Well, aren’t you like a regular Veronica Mars? Question: Why are you IMing me when you’re three feet away from me?_

Rachel smirked at that, eyes darting to the blonde sitting at her desk.

 **fabraysway:** _Because it’s fun. And because I’m supposed to be writing an essay. At least I’m on the computer._

Okay, Quinn felt it was kind of a lame reply, but it was also fairly honest.

 **rberrystar:** _And essay I’m going to get working on, now. I suggest you do the same. :)_

Rachel considered the conversation over and started getting to work on her essay.

 **fabraysway:** _Don’t tell me what to do, Berry. :P_

Quinn minimized the message and opened a new document. She didn’t mind writing essays at all, she was actually pretty good at them. In less than five minutes, she as least had a rough outline of what she wanted to do. But she was bored. So, she re-opened the IM box and stared at the last message she’d sent, which still didn’t have a reply, probably because Rachel was actually working.

 **fabraysway:** _Unless you make it interesting._

 **rberrystar:** _I could tell you in song?_

Rachel didn’t know why she was replying. She had one page done so far, and really didn’t want to be up late with this essay. She needed her beauty rest.

Quinn wasn’t sure what Rachel meant.

 **fabraysway:** _Like you’re going to sing something or play it on the iPod or whatever?_

 **rberrystar:** _Nevermind. It was a dumb joke._

Rachel paused for a moment, then sent a follow up.

 **rberrystar:** _Or, would you rather me tell you to take your shirt off?_

She hoped that was the direction Quinn was aiming for and she didn’t just make a total ass out of herself.

The blonde stared at the message. That **had** been what she was aiming for, but she wasn’t sure if Rachel had it in her to go for it. Of course, maybe she needed to realize that the brunette didn’t seem to back down from much, at all.

 **fabraysway:** _Yeah, I would rather you tell me to do that._

As soon as she hit enter, she grabbed the bottom hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up over her head, then tossed it aside.

 **rberrystar:** _MCdmc_  
**rberrystar:** _Uh, ooops. Ignore that. I appreciate you, following directions so well._

What? Rachel could not believe any of that just happened. She also thought she sounded like a complete idiot. She really needed to say something... sexy? Or at least not stupid.

 **rberrystar:** _What else can I get you to do?_

Quinn didn’t even let herself think too hard about the reply.

 **fabraysway:** _Whatever you want._

Glancing at her door (good, it was locked), Rachel bit her bottom lip. She couldn’t help but look up at Quinn a few times, before back to the computer screen. They were really doing this.

 **rberrystar:** _Your bra too._

There was a disadvantage to their positioning, because Rachel could see Quinn, but Quinn couldn’t see Rachel. Though, the more the blonde thought about it, maybe it made things more... interesting.

She quickly complied with the request, reaching back to unhook the bra, then slipping the straps down her arms. In a last minute decision, she opted to toss it behind her, instead of to the side, so it would hopefully land somewhere near the brunette.

 **fabraysway:** _What about you? Or am I the only one who’s going to be half naked in your room, right now?_

The bra landed on Rachel’s ass, which made her giggle softly. She lifted it up and laid it next to her books, smirking a little. She let herself just look at Quinn’s perfect back for some time (god, she was attractive). Finally, she looked back at the computer.

 **rberrystar:** _You’re going to need to be a little more specific, Quinn, And who said I was leaving you at half naked?_

Rachel was feeling braver with every message.

 **fabraysway:** _I guess I’m asking if you just plan to watch or if you’re going to... participate. And, I’m sorry to have just assumed about the half naked thing._

Whether Rachel intended to just play the voyeur or somehow interact with Quinn, the blonde found that she was already incredibly turned on, which wasn’t a huge surprise, given the day’s previous activities. But she’d never done anything like this, before.

Wondering how far Quinn would let this go, Rachel decided to push her luck. She figured the worst that could happen was that Quinn would say no. She didn’t really think she would offend the blonde so much she would leave or anything.

 **rberrystar:** _You’ll have to wait and see. But for right now... touch your breast. The way you wish you could touch mine, right now._

After sending it, Rachel bit her bottom lip and looked up, waiting.

If Rachel had actually been able to see Quinn’s face, she would have seen the other girl’s eyes darken as she bit her lip. There was definitely no underestimating the brunette.

The blonde typed out a message, but didn’t send it just yet. Her left hand hovered over the enter key while her right hand dropped to her lap, then slid up her stomach to the bottom of her breast. Carefully, her palm eased up over the curve, over the already erect nipple, then moved aside so she could lightly roll the stiff peak between her fingertips.

And then she sent the message.

 **fabraysway:** _How’d you know that’s what I was thinking about?_

 **rberrystar:** _I’m a little bit psychic._

Rachel was now biting the inside of her cheek, her dark eyes locked on Quinn. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. She couldn’t believe Quinn was doing that, in her bedroom, just because Rachel told her to. She wasn’t even looking at the keyboard when she typed out the next message.

 **rberrystar:** _you dont have tobe quiet_

When the message popped up on her screen, Quinn let out an audible sigh, because she’d been unknowingly holding in her breath. It took her a second to type out the next message, because she only had one free hand.

 **fabraysway:** _neither do you... just... no talking_

Rachel was already pretty sure she was setting a record for how long she hadn’t said anything. Also letting out a breath, she typed out another order? direction? request?

 **rberrystar:** _I think you need to take your pants off._

Quinn couldn’t resist a snappy, albeit mild, reply.

 **fabraysway:** _I’m wearing shorts, Berry._

But that didn’t stop her from unbuttoning the fly and pushing the garment toward her ankles. She kicked the shorts aside. Which meant, she now sat at Rachel’s desk in nothing but her panties.

This was creeping up onto Sectionals as the best day in Rachel’s life. Also, she had an idea. She knew Quinn couldn’t see her with her back to her, and she wanted to tease the girl some. So, she unzipped her hoodie and pulled it off, then tossed it so it landed right next to Quinn’s chair.

 **rberrystar:** _Do NOT turn around. No matter what you hear._

Quinn glanced down when she heard something hit the floor next to her. Seeing that it was one of the only two pieces of clothing she knew the other girl had one, the blonde smirked, then tugged on the corner of her lip with her teeth.

 **fabraysway:** _Well, then give me something to do before I get bored._

Sitting up some, Rachel cupped her own breast, now typing one handed.

 **rberrystar:** _I never told you to stop touching yourself. Now, touch your nipple like it’s mine. Pull it, twist it, pinch it. I want you to get yourself wet, just from that._

To add to the effect, Rachel let out a low whimper as she twisted her own nipple in her fingers, rolling it slightly.

Immediately, Quinn’s had moved back to her own breast, following Rachel’s instructions. Though, the latter half wasn’t that difficult to accomplish.

 **fabraysway:** _I’ve been wet since you were touching me at dinner_

Well, that made Rachel blink.

 **rberrystar:** _I was hardly doing anything at dinner... if that made you wet, how are you going to get it I do that at school?_

Rachel suspected there was some mild thing of the possibility of being caught. Which, she could get behind that kink. And behind the field house, and in the locker room, and the choir room...

Both of Quinn’s hands found the keyboard.

 **fabraysway:** _It’s not like I don’t have control over myself. But, considering we’d just had sex and then you were touching my legs and I was still thinking about... the stuff we’d done... I’ve just kind of really been turned on all afternoon, okay?_

She sent the message, then realized she’d, again, stopped doing what Rachel had instructed her to do, so she quickly resumed fondling herself.

That actually made Rachel laugh out loud from her spot on the floor, then she covered her mouth to stifle the giggles. She didn’t mean to laugh AT Quinn, but leave it up to the blonde to be the one over explaining.

 **rberrystar:** _Take your panties off, Q._

Quinn rolled her eyes at the giggling, but couldn’t seem to shake the smile that kept creeping up on her own face. That is, until Rachel’s message showed up. The blonde swallowed and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of the underwear before lifting herself up off the chair, just enough, then slid them down her legs. Unlike the shorts that she’d just absently discarded, she held the panties in her hand for a moment, then lobbed them over her shoulder, trying to aim for where she thought Rachel’s laptop was.

 **fabraysway:** _Well, you’ve got me naked in your room, again. What are you gonna do with me?_

 **rberrystar:** _Nothing. You’re going to do it to yourself._

Rachel grinned a little as the panties landed next to her, and she looked up at Quinn. _Fuck._ “Fuck.” She mumbled, not meaning to say it out loud, but unable to stop herself.

 **fabraysway:** _You’re going to have to be a little more specific._

Rachel’s self control was being tested right now, just not the way she thought it would be. She really wanted to go over there and do it herself. But not yet.

 **rberrystar:** _Feel how wet you are. With your fingers. Two of them._

Quinn’s legs parted, just a bit, as her left hand dropped between them. She couldn’t help the light moan that escaped her lips as two fingers slid along her own slick warmth.

 **fabraysway:** _really wet. and warm._

 **rberrystar:** _Do not touch your clit yet. Anywhere but there._

Rachel was now sitting on her heel, rocking into it slightly in order to relieve some of the pressure she was feeling.

Quinn felt that this was unfair, though, she wasn’t really sure which of them was at the disadvantage.

 **fabraysway:** _you should take your pants off, too_

It didn’t take long for Rachel to rid herself of the offending pants. She let out a soft moan when her fingers slid into her silky wetness. And she completely forgot to reply.

Quinn heard the shuffle of fabric, then... the sound the other girl made once her pants were apparently off.

 **fabraysway:** _rachel? tell me what you’re doing_

 **rberrystar:** _Myself? jk. Right now, I’m about to start fucking myself._

And that’s when Rachel pushed a finger inside of herself with a soft gasp.

 _Don’t turn around. Don’t turn around. Don’t turn around._ This was what Quinn repeated to herself in her head. Because, if she turned around... she would lose. or something. Because this was a game, right? One that she started. But she hadn’t counted on the fact that she’d be able to hear Rachel.

Or that her own breathing would become rougher at the simple knowledge that Rachel Berry was about four feet behind her, pleasuring herself.

She thought about asking what she should do next, but decided to take the next step herself. Two fingers eased inside herself, eliciting a breathy moan from the blonde.

 **fabraysway:** _me too_

The great thing was from Rachel’s position, she could touch herself and watch Quinn at the same time. Her fingers moved in and out of herself and she moaned softly at the sight before her. Fuck, why wasn’t she over there? Why wasn’t she over there? Why were they having some kind of game of chicken? That seemed really silly. And yet, Rachel wasn’t ready to give in.

Quinn’s eyes were shut as she worked her fingers in and out of herself. For some reason, she was still following Rachel’s stupid rule about where she wasn’t supposed to touch. Her legs had fallen open wider so she could make deeper strokes. Still, she really was going to need more, eventually.

As hot as this was (and it was), Rachel needed more. And she had an idea. Pulling her fingers out from inside herself, she moved to the bench at the foot of her bed. Which, was right across from the desk. “Quinn.” She said softly. “Turn your chair around.”

While the blonde complied with her request, Rachel spread her legs open and slid her two fingers back inside herself.

It was kind of inconvenient, having to move a chair while trying to jerk off. Actually, it was kind of impossible, so Quinn had to stop what she was doing and turn her seat around. Once she saw what was happening, however, she was glad she did. “Shit, Rachel.” Her hand almost involuntarily resumed what it had been doing, two digits pushing in while her gaze bounced back and forth from Rachel’s face to between the brunette’s legs.

“Fuck.” Rachel whispered, watching the blonde. She bit the corner of her lip, dark eyes hazy as she pumped her fingers into herself. Reaching her bare feet out, Rachel placed them over Quinn’s. She didn’t know why, she just really needed the contact.

Quinn’s eyes kept drifting shut and she worked hard to keep them open. She didn’t want to miss anything. Somehow, without realizing it, she’d managed to inch the chair closer to where Rachel was sitting. The hand not busy between her legs moved up to her own breast, again. She tugged at the nipple, whimpering as she did.

Well, this was all good and fun, but Rachel really really needed to touch Quinn. So, letting her own fingers slide out, she dropped down to her knees between them. Quickly, she pushed Quinn’s hand out of the way and replaced it with her mouth and tongue, going right for her clit. Wrapping her lips around the swollen bud, she sucked.

“Fuck. Fuckfuck **fuck** ,” Quinn chanted. She had one foot planted on the floor and the other braced against the bench. Her hand was pressed tightly against the back of the brunette’s head as her hips rocked against the girl’s mouth. “Rachel... I’m so close... I’m gonna... _oh god_...”

 _Property of Rachel Berry_ , was written over and over on Quinn’s clit, then she lightly bit on the bundle of nerves.

Quinn’s head flung back and her free hand had a tight grip on the side of the chair. “RACHEL!” she screamed, forgetting that the girl’s parents were somewhere in the house. Her body shuddered repeatedly as she came, chest shaking with each ragged breath.

Rachel happily lapped her up, making sure to not waste a drop of the blonde. Once she seemed to be coming down from her orgasm, Rachel pulled back.

Just then, there was a knock on her door. “Rachel? Are you okay in there? We heard yelling.”

“Oh, shit!” Quinn whispered. She frantically tried to stand up so she could, like, hide or whatever, but her balance was off, so she just fell sideways out of the chair. It didn’t slow her down that much, though, as she scrambled to try and find her clothes. “What am I supposed to do?” she asked, keeping her voice low.

“Shut up.” Rachel hissed at her, then much louder. “I’m fine Daddy! Quinn was just expressing her outrage at how I said I prefer Tampax over Always for feminine hygiene products.”

There was a pause. “Well, carry on.” Then footsteps as her father walked away.

Quinn listened to the sound of the steps moving away from the door, then breathed a sigh of relief. “Nice cover,” she said. Her shorts were crumpled up in one hand and Rachel’s sweatshirt was gripped in the other. “Sorry I freaked, I just...” She dropped the clothing in her hands, and grabbed Rachel’s arm, tugging the girl toward her.

Rachel giggled a little. “No matter how gay, men are always scared of periods. I don’t know why.” Once she was closer, Rachel lightly touched Quinn’s shoulder. “Are you okay? You kinda fell down.”

“I’m fine,” Quinn’s eyes were, once again, focused on Rachel’s lips. “I think...” she started, leaning in, brushing her lips over the singer’s, then moving further back toward her ear. “You should sit on my face.” Once the words were out of her mouth, the blonde actually wasn’t even sure how she’d actually managed to say them. She’d _never_ made the request to anyone before. And yet, here she was, acting super casual about it.

“Oh, okay.” Rachel responded, a little in shock. “If that’s cool...”

“I mean, only if you want to.” _Crap, what if I just freaked her out?_ Quinn pulled back to gauge the look on Rachel’s face.

Small hands moved to Quinn’s shoulders, and she carefully pushed the blonde back on the floor. Rachel grabbed the pillow she’d been using earlier, and tucked it under Quinn’s head. “Oh, I want to.”

Quinn watched the brunette, waiting for her to position herself. There was a smirk on the blonde’s lips at the fact that this was all so easy, that Rachel was willing to do whatever Quinn wanted. But then, Quinn wanted it, too. It was just... kind of all of a sudden.

Once the blonde was settled, Rachel straddled her face, hovering above her. She wasn’t really sure what to do now.

As soon as Rachel was where she needed to be, Quinn took control of the situation. She rested her hands on the girl’s hips and pulled her down so she was within reach, then dragged her tongue through the wet folds.

“Ohmygod.” Rachel gasped out, her hips rocking slightly. Her hands found purchase on her bed and she held on tightly.

This was new and different, working from this angle. Quinn experimented a little bit with her movements, then decided to try something she hadn’t done earlier. Finding the smaller girl’s entrance, she pushed her tongue as deep as she could.

“OHMYGOD.” Rachel groaned out, pressing down against her tongue. “Quinn, yes. Keep... doing... that. Whatever you’re doing.”

Well. That was a good sign. Quinn flexed her tongue, pulling it out, then pushing it back in. She attempted to see what other movements she could make with it and paid attention to Rachel’s reactions.

Basically anything Quinn did with her tongue was amazing to Rachel. Whimpering softly, the singer started slowly rocking on Quinn’s mouth. “Fuck, Quinn. Fuck.” It all felt good, but anytime Quinn curled her tongue inside of her, Rachel moaned a little louder.

Quickly, the blonde picked up on while movements were getting the best results. She kept making thrusts, curling inside of her every couple of times. One hand moved off Rachel’s hip so her fingers could seek out the girl’s clit.

Rachel was close, already very turned on from the last hour or so of “homework.” As soon as the blonde touched her clit, she was over the edge, gasping out as she came, hard.

Quinn worked her tongue over everything the other girl was giving her, reveling in the fact that she was tasting the results of getting Rachel off. When it appeared that the brunette’s orgasm had passed (or at least slowed), the blonde nudged the girl’s body upward, so she could get a chance to breathe.

Collapsing on the floor next to her, Rachel was panting softly. She looked over at the blond and smiled a little, leaning in to kiss her shoulder.

The blonde wiped a hand over her mouth, then turned on her side to face the other girl. “Hey,” she said, softly.

“Hey.” Rachel replied, just as softly back. Then she giggled slightly.

“So, at the risk of sounding like I’m not totally enjoying this, which I am, by the way... but, what the hell is wrong with us?” Quinn asked, eyebrows crinkled together in mild concern. “I mean, we can’t seem to stop.”

“Well, I’m blaming it on years of not getting any.” Rachel mused. “Does it really matter? I mean, is it so bad?”

“It’s kind of bad if I can never leave the house, again,” Quinn replied. She reached over and ran a hand along Rachel’s arm. “I just feel like a boy... getting all turned on and thinking about sex every single second.”

“Hey, girls want it just as much as boys do.” Rachel leaned in and kissed her nose. “And eventually, I’m going to have to kick you out. I mean, I assume you have a home you at least kind of want to go to.”

“Yes, but girls are usually a little better at keeping it in their pants.” Quinn paused. “Then again, I’ve been on a bus full of Cheerios which pretty much cancels out that theory.” She kissed Rachel’s chin, then brushed her lips over the brunette’s. “It’s not so much that I **want** to go home, as I **should** go. Especially if I want to get things done like homework and showering and whatever.”

“I’m more worried about school tomorrow.” Rachel confessed. “I think this might only make my problem worse.” There was a pause. “Maybe I should try out for Cheerios...”

Quinn gave Rachel a mild glare. “No, you should not. They’d just use you and not appreciate you.”

“And you do? Appreciate me?” Rachel asked softly.

“It’s kind of hard not to appreciate you,” Quinn began, “When I’ve been wondering what it was like to kiss you for, like, I don’t know, a year?”

“Really?” Rachel asked softly. “I- thank you.” Leaning in, she kissed the blonde again. “Thank you for following me into the bathroom. And being kind of pushy and demanding and coming over.”

“I have to admit, though, I never considered that when I did actually kiss you, I’d be doing that this other stuff on the same day,” Quinn confessed. “I figured all that would come, like, a day or two later.” She smirked, just slightly, then nuzzled Rachel’s neck.

“I can’t believe you’ve ever thought of this at all. I mean, I thought you hated me. Then just kind of tolerated me. I never thought you were thinking of kissing me.” Rachel confessed. “I mean, of course I thought of you. Who hasn’t?”

“I did... hate you and then tolerate you. But... I mean, I only really hated you because you drove me crazy. Like, always being so upbeat and everything. When I came through, everyone else always ran the other direction and you just... didn’t.” Quinn closed her eyes, feeling guilty about the way she’d treated the other girl in the past.

“You don’t, and didn’t scare me.” Rachel said simply. “No one at that school, minus maybe Ms. Sylvester, scares me. So, I don’t move out of the way for anyone. Because I have just as much right to take up the space I am as anyone else does.”

“That’s exactly why I singled you out. You’ve always been so comfortable just... being who you are. And I always needed to be defined by my uniform or popularity or reputation or whatever. Or, I thought I did.” Quinn reopened her eyes and took a good look at Rachel. “You, actually, helped me realize I didn’t need all that.”

“I never did anything.” Rachel replied, confused. “I mean, until today at least.”

“You were just... you were always really nice to me, even though I was a bitch to you.” Quinn shrugged. “That... means a lot more than people think it does.”

“I figured if I was nice to you, it would either drive you insane or win you over. I was kind of okay with either.” Rachel admitted.

“You managed to do both,” Quinn replied, only realizing what she’d just said **after** she’d said it. And maybe she didn’t even really admit she felt that way until the words were out of her mouth.

Laughing, Rachel ran her fingers through blonde hair. “I’m good at that.”

“And that,” said the blonde, “Is probably why I’m lying naked on your bedroom floor, right now.”

“And here I just thought it was my looks.” Rachel snarked.

“Well, you are kind of cute when you’re sitting in the choir room, trying to ignore the fact that you’re horny as hell.” Quinn’s hand slid over Rachel’s shoulder.

“I’m always kinda cute.” Rachel smirked at her. “Quinn, you should go home. Or I think we’re about to start back up again, and I went from literally never being touched by another person before to having sex like, five times in one day. I think I’m a little sore.”

“Normally, I’d argue with you and say something about how I’m capable of being alone with you without trying to get into your pants, but... obviously, that’s not true.” Quinn placed a series of kisses across Rachel’s neck, jaw, cheek, nose, and lips. “So, I’ll go,” she said, sitting up.

“I’ll see you tomorrow in school?” Rachel sat up as well, and went on a hunt for her clothing.

“Yeah.” Quinn found her panties sitting next to Rachel’s laptop. “Um, do we just...” She didn’t know if they were supposed to act like it hadn’t happened or what. It wasn’t like they were dating. “I mean, I’m totally not ashamed of this or anything, but we’re not going out...”

“I have two gay dads and I’m already considered a freak by most of the school. I’m pretty sure no one would be shocked I was messing around with a girl. But you actually have a reputation. I don’t want suffering cause of this.” Rachel said, zipping up her hoodie. Now, fully clothed, she sat on the edge of her bed.

Quinn was mostly dressed and was about to pull on her t-shirt, then realized it was inside out. With a slight frustrated huff, she flipped it right side out and put it on. “I’m not... worried about that. But neither of us need to feed the rumor mill, right? We can just be... friends with benefits or whatever?” That wasn’t really what Quinn wanted, but she also wasn’t sure what she **did** want.

“Yeah, of course. You’ve been clear about your intentions this whole time.” Rachel nodded at her. Of course, clear might not be the right word. She was clear verbally, but then she kept giving Rachel these looks while they were naked that made her not completely sure.

 _Have I?_ Quinn wondered. “Good.” Once again, she moved into the bathroom to clean up, then headed for the desk to pack up her computer. She had to drop back down to the floor to unplug it and really was unaware of the repeat show she was giving Rachel.

Again, Rachel’s eyes didn’t leave Quinn’s ass the entire time she was bending over. Fuck that girl had a nice ass. Without even realizing it, Rachel licked her lips.

“Okay, I think I have everything,” the blonde said, standing up and shoving the power cord into her laptop bag. She glanced over at Rachel, who seemed to be in a bit of a daze. “See you in the morning?”

Jerking out of it, Rachel nodded. “Yes. I would hug you, but honestly I don’t trust either of us. So, I’m going to stay right here. You, have a good night.”

With a laugh, Quinn agreed. “Good call.” That didn’t stop her from winking, however. “Night.” And then she was out the door and down the stairs, putting as much space between then as quickly as possible, because it was necessary if she planned to actually get home.

Breathing, Rachel fell back on her bed and let out a groan. How were they ever going to make it through tomorrow?

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

The next morning, Quinn got up, showered, and dressed just like any other day. She’d managed to make it through her homework the night before and texted a couple random messages to Rachel before going to sleep (but kept it fairly ambiguous to avoid it leading to anything). After inhaling a bowl of instant oatmeal and grabbing a bottled smoothie from the fridge, the blonde headed off to school.

Rachel was up at her usual six am, drank a smoothie and was working out on time. After, she showered and got dressed for school. Today was a purple plaid skirt and a purple blouse with white knee socks. Her hair was half back and she was determined to have a good day, even if everything exploded with Quinn today at school. She stood at her locker getting her books for the day.

Quinn spotted Rachel from down the hall. She moved up to the other girl’s locker, partially blocked from sight by the locker door.

Rachel shut the locker, looking down at her books. When she looked back up Quinn was just there, and she jumped a little. “Hi.”

“Hi,” the blonde replied. “Sorry if I scared you. Did you know you’re always super intense when you’re at your locker?”

“Am I?” Rachel asked, a little confused. “How am I super intense?”

“Just... you’re always really focused on whatever’s inside,” Quinn nodded toward the locker. “I always wondered what you had in there. Not that I’ve... watched you a lot or anything.”

“Well, my minions are kept in there. Of course. Isn’t that where you keep yours?” Rachel smiled.

“Yeah, but they’re in my Cheerios locker. My regular locker’s just for books and stuff.” Quinn returned the smile and looked down the hall toward the first period Lit class they had together. “Wanna walk with me?”

“You sure? We _are_ in school.” Rachel looked at her, a little confused.

“I’m aware of where we are, Berry.” Quinn leaned closer. “It’s not like I asked to hold your hand or carry your books or something.” Though, really, upon request, Quinn would have done either. Or both.

Blushing, Rachel nodded and moved with her down the hallway. “Right. So um, did you get your homework done?”

“Yeah. It was a lot easier without all the... distractions.” Quinn spotted a group of jocks ahead who took one look at Rachel heading their way and sneered. She shot them a look that suggested, _Don’t even think about it_ , and they made faces back at her, but then backed off.

Rachel stiffened at their looks, looking worried. She scanned for slushies, but didn’t see any. Good. She was okay for now.

As they passed by the jocks, Quinn heard one of them mutter something, to which she simply replied, “Bite me, Karofsky.”

One of them stuck his foot out and tripped Rachel up. She didn’t fall, but she almost did.

Quinn spun around to face the offending jock, invading his personal space, her arms crossed over her check. “Listen to me, jerk off. Try shit like that, again, and I **will** have Puckerman and Hudson personally impale your pretty little sports car on the flag pole.”

“Whatever, Queerio,” replied the jock, rolling his eyes.

The blonde didn’t back down. “And if that doesn’t get through to you, I’ll have all my Cheerios withholding sex by the weekend. Got it?”

Rachel was frowning, a little shocked. “It’s okay Quinn. Let’s go.”

At Rachel’s request, Quinn pulled back and began to move with the other girl toward class. “I hate that they think they can get away with whatever they want.” She glanced at the brunette. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, that wasn’t that bad.” Rachel assured her. She smoothed down her skirt some and they made it to their Lit class. “Really, for them that was almost friendly.”

“Still... it’s crap,” Quinn insisted, before moving to her seat, which was two rows over and one ahead of Rachel’s.

Rachel nodded. “Yeah, it is.” She took her seat, glancing over at the blonde.

It was much easier being in class, that it was being alone somewhere with the brunette. At least here, there were distractions. Still, Quinn couldn’t help stealing glances at the other girl.

The bell could not ring soon enough for Rachel. When it finally did, she collected her things and moved towards the door.

There were about twelve people between Quinn and Rachel, so the blonde wasn’t able to catch her before she left the classroom. Once she hit the hall she looked both ways but didn’t see the other girl. Bummed that the brunette had possibly just ditched her, the blonde headed for her locker to switch her books.

Which was where Rachel was leaning, her books pressed to her chest. She met Quinn’s eyes as she moved down the hallway, then pushed a note into the blonde’s locker. Then, she turned and headed down the hallway.

Quinn watched as Rachel dropped something into her locker before she walked away. _Weird._ The blonde made her way over to where the brunette had just been, then spun the dial, entering her combination. Once the door was open she spotted the note and grabbed it.

The note read:

_Meet me in the choir room at exactly 10:43am._

_I'm wearing red._

_-Rach_

The blonde looked off in the direction where she’d last seen Rachel, but the girl was long gone. And, she’d been wearing purple, which meant she either planned to change or...

Quinn took a deep breath and grabbed the book for her next class, then shut the locker, leaving the note inside. 10:43 would come right in the middle of fourth period. So, she started thinking up excuses for a hall pass, right away.

Rachel had a plan. It was actually a really simple plan. Mr. Schuester taught Spanish in fourth period and it was freshmen, which meant he never left. So, his office was always empty. His office connected to the choir room. She was there at 10:40, sitting at the piano, nervous Quinn wouldn’t show.

Around ten-thirty, Quinn started to get nervous, because Mr. Hutchinson was still lecturing and he almost always made people (even Cheerios) wait until he was finished before he let them have a hall pass. Fortunately, at exactly 10:39, he was finished, and easily granted the blonde permission to use the restroom.

Trying not to run (because she still had four minutes and didn’t want to attract attention to herself), she made it to the choir room by 10:42. She walked in to find Rachel sitting on the piano bench. While she wasn’t sure what the singer was up to, Quinn had good mind to shut the door behind her.

“Hey,” she said. “I think I even made it with a whole minute to spare.”

Rachel turned around and looked at her. She smiled then stood up and walked to where the blonde was. Without a word, she took her hand and led her into the office. She shut and locked it once they were inside. “Mr. Schuester should really learn to lock his office.”

“Yeah, someone might come in here and make unauthorized photocopies or something. Though something tells me that’s not what we’re up to.” Quinn let her eyes roam down Rachel’s body, lingering on her legs (damn, they were good legs), then back up. “All I see is purple. You said something about red?”

Smirking, Rachel closed the blinds on the window that looked into the choir room. “I did.” She moved to his desk, and sat on the edge of it. Then, she slowly started unbuttoning her blouse, revealing a red bra.

Quinn realized her mouth was hanging open and she finally made the effort to shut it. Briefly, anyway, because she immediately said, “Red’s my power color, you know.” She cheerleader stepped forward, leaning close to Rachel, her hands on either side of the edge of the desk. “But, it looks good on you.”

“I know.” Rachel stated, though she didn’t clarify what she knew. “Quinn? Are we going to keep making witty banter, or are you going to take advantage of the ten minutes we have during the school day for you to get in my skirt?” The brunette asked, tilting her head and looking at the blonde.

Instead of a verbal answer, Quinn dipped her head down and lightly nipped at the base of Rachel’s neck. One knee slid forward, nudging the smaller girl’s legs apart, and a hand moved up off the desk and traveled up her inner thigh. There was definitely no time to waste.

Rachel let out a soft sound, her knees sliding open. Her own hands went to Quinn’s waist, rubbing circles on her hips with her thumbs. “I was worried you weren’t going to show up.” She mumbled, her eyelids fluttering.

“As much as I really wanted to try and make it through today without touching you, I was really, really happy to get your note.” Quinn’s hand slid higher, fingers tracing the edge of Rachel’s panties. She peaked an eyebrow and casually lifted up the brunette’s skirt. The panties matched the red bra. “I was wondering if it was a matching set.”

“We can try again tomorrow.” Rachel replied, flushing a little at Quinn’s comment. “They’re new. I mean, newer. I didn’t buy them just for you or anything. There wouldn’t have logically been time after you left for me to run out and buy some underwear...” The brunette rambled.

Rachel really did talk too much. But Quinn was really starting to like it. Especially right now, when it was clear she rambled because she was kind of nervous. Instead of telling the other girl to shut up, the blonde traced her tongue over her collarbone while the hand still under the singer’s skirt pushed the red fabric aside. “It’s not even noon, and you’re already this worked up?” she asked as her fingertips glided over wetness.

“You were in first period with me.” Rachel whimpered, as though that explained everything. And to the brunette, it kind of did. She shuddered slightly, running her hands down to cup Quinn’s ass, pulling her closer.

“So, basically,” Quinn began, fingers sliding upward where she began to circle her fingers. “You’re saying that being around me gets you all hot and bothered?” The blonde’s lips moved up Rachel’s neck.

“Yes, that’s pretty much it.” Rachel moaned out. Her own hands found their way under the Cheerio skirt, pressing up against her center.

The cheerleader adjusted her footing so she was a little more stable (just in case). Her mouth moved to Rachel’s ear. “I don’t even remember what they talked about in my last two classes, because all I could think about was this.” Quinn shifted her hand, pushing one finger deep into the other girl.

It didn’t take long for Rachel to figure out she loathed these bloomers. But her fingers were small and nimble, so it wasn’t hard to move them out of the way and run the tips of her fingers through Quinn’s folds. Her own hips rocked and she whimpered out softly. “Oh god, I don’t even know what my last two classes were.”

Quinn let out soft gasp as Rachel’s fingers maneuvered between her legs. Then she laughed a little. “I hope you at least went to the right ones.” Maybe it was time to stop talking. The blonde brought her lips to the smaller girl’s, the realization that they hadn’t kissed since the night before filling it with hunger and need. She worked her finger faster, pressing her palm against the brunette’s clit for extra stimulation.

Rachel whimpered and pushed a finger inside the blonde. Her tongue moved against the blonde’s and she matched the other girl’s pace with her fingers. Her own hips rocked into Quinn’s hands, desperately.

Teeth tugging at the brunette’s bottom lip, Quinn increased the intensity of her strokes, knowing time was a major factor. She rolled her hips in sync with Rachel’s movements, not really caring if she got off, but focusing on trying to make sure the other girl did.

Which was... an interesting development.

Rachel, on the other hand did care if Quinn got off. In fact, she did not plan on letting the blonde leave until she got off. Which is why she added another finger, curling them inside Quinn, pressing her fingers against her g-spot.

Quinn whimpered, her forehead pressed against Rachel’s. Carefully, remembering the brunette’s comment from the previous night about being a little sore, she added a second finger on the next stroke, mimicking what the singer was doing to her. If she was going over, she was definitely taking Rachel with her.

Rachel was close. Very close. So, she wanted to make sure Quinn was close, too. Mumbling against her lips, Rachel commanded, “Quinn... come with me.” She twisted her fingers and firmly pressed her thumb against her clit. Then, Rachel was coming, hard, around Quinn’s fingers, whimpering her name.

At Rachel’s request, Quinn was already shuddering and the added stimulation just tipped her over the edge. She kissed the brunette as she came, groaning and trembling, because the fact that they’d managed to do it **together** was kind of a fucking amazing feeling.

Rachel was panting softly against the blonde’s lips. “Fuck.” Her fingers stilled and she just sat there breathing for a moment. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Quinn replied, voice still thick. “Wow.” Her eyes were closed as she nuzzled her nose against Rachel’s before kissing her, again.

That made Rachel smile as she kissed her back.

She didn’t care what Quinn said, this was more than just sex.

It had never really been just sex for Quinn. Yeah, it had started as a favor or something like that, but she wouldn’t have even volunteered to help Rachel if there hadn’t been some kind of... feelings or whatever. She just didn’t think it would matter if she was harboring something for the singer, because why would Rachel Berry feel anything for her?

“We should get back to class.” Rachel mumbled, kissing her one more time. “Before we are both in trouble.” Rachel pulled her fingers out, then hesitated, bring them to her mouth and licking them clean. She closed her eyes for a moment, just enjoying the taste.

Quinn was about to reply when Rachel began licking her fingers. “Jesus Christ, Berry.” She didn’t give a crap about taking the Lord’s name in vain or whatever, because the sight in front of her made her weak in the knees. Literally. The blonde gripped the edge of the desk for support.

“Licking her lips, Rachel looked at Quinn. “Are you okay?” She asked, concerned for the Cheerleader. “You look... not okay?”

“I’m... definitely okay.” Quinn took a deep breath to steady herself. _You just had sex, like, forty-five seconds ago, Fabray. Get some control._ She couldn’t help but kiss Rachel, again.

Rachel kissed her back, sliding off the desk as she did so. Breaking apart, she smiled some. “We really need to get to class. Can I see you after school? I think... we should talk?”

“I have Cheerios until four-thirty, but after that, yeah.” Quinn nodded. “And if you actually want to talk, maybe we should meet somewhere where there are other people. Just, so we actually do... talk.”

“How about you meet me at the mall, in the food court?” Rachel offered, fixing her clothing.

“Sounds good. By the Orange Julius?” Quinn tried to check her reflection in one of the framed teacher’s awards on Mr. Schuester’s wall.

“Yup. I’ll see you there.” Giving Quinn a quick kiss on the cheek, then vanished out of the office.

Quinn spent the rest of her day trying to just pass the time. Things were getting a little dangerous due to how much she was distracted by her thoughts about Rachel. It was one thing to let her thoughts wander in Spanish, but another to let Hannah Sinclair fall on her ass during practice because Quinn had been focused on the various faces Rachel made when she sang and how they paralleled to the ones she made during sex.

“Q! Take a lap! When you get back, maybe your head will be out of your ass!” came Sue’s voice from the bullhorn. The blonde knew she’d earned it and was lucky it was just a single and not, like, a hundred.

At four-forty five, Rachel was sitting at a table near the Orange Julius, working on her homework. She didn’t expect Quinn for another fifteen minutes or so, and she as getting some stuff done. She’d been thinking all afternoon about what she would say to the blonde and was pretty sure she had a decent script down in her head.

After Cheerios, Quinn quickly showered and threw on a pair of jeans and an off-the-shoulder shirt with a tank top underneath it. Her hair was still damp when she got to the mall, but she didn’t really care, because she was focused on this meeting with Rachel. And she kind of hoped that if she wasn’t 100% put together, it might make it easier for the other girl to not think about sex so much. Because, well, Quinn knew she was pretty hot and her hair was one of her most defining attributes.

“Hey,” she said, sliding into the seat across from the brunette.

Rachel looked up from her homework daze and smiled. “Hey.” She closed her book and held up her hand. “Can I start? Good. Because I’ve been thinking and I think I can’t do this.” Running a hand through her hair, Rachel took a breath. “I don’t just sleep with people. I want more than that. And I know I’m Rachel Berry and you’ll never see me as anything else, but I can’t be with you, hoping for something else and never get it. So, I think it’s better if we don’t do that anymore. Because there is more, on my side. I didn’t wait just to give it up to you in the bathroom because you offered.”

Running out of air, Rachel breathed and looked at the blonde.

“You want to stop because you have... what? Feelings for me?” Quinn asked, trying to keep her voice steady. “And you’re convinced I’ll never seen you as anything but Rachel Berry.” She studied the other girl, as if trying to process it all. “You’re right. I won’t.”

“See, so in order to prevent my heart from being crushed, again, I think it’s better if we don’t see each other anymore.” Rachel explained evenly.

Quinn reached across the table, putting her hand over the brunette’s. “I don’t know about you, but the Rachel Berry I know is smart, motivated, talented, just conceited enough to know that I should have actually said ‘talented’ first, beautiful, and actually pretty sexy if you give her a chance. So, why would I see you as anything else?”

Rachel blinked. Wait, what? “What?” She asked, completely confused. “You think I’m...” She trailed off. “What?”

“Look, I might have gotten knocked up because of a bad day and I may have given a helping hand to a few Cheerios, but I don’t just sleep with people, either.” Quinn glanced down at their hands, then back up at Rachel. “There’s more on my side, too.”

“You don’t even like me, how can there be more on your side?” Rachel asked, bewildered.

“I honestly have no idea,” Quinn admitted. “But... there is. More. And, I actually stopped actively disliking you around December, tolerated you until about March, and since then I’ve thought you were actually pretty cool. I just... never said anything.”

Blinking, Rachel leaned back in her chair. This was not what she expected at all. “So,” Rachel started out. “Does this mean you want to... date?”

“Yeah, it does,” Quinn said, suddenly. “I mean, I’ve already met your dads, anyway. They seem to like me.” She leaned forward a little. “You wanna go out with me?”

Rachel looked utterly shocked. “I well. Yes. I do.” She did? She did! “Okay.” She nodded a little, still in shock.

A smile spread across Quinn’s face. She’d actually been unsure about what Rachel might say. “Okay,” she echoed. But there was one more question. “So, like, casual dating or... girlfriendy type dating?”

“Girlfriendy.” Rachel automatically replied. “I’m not casual at, like, anything I do.” She flushed a little and shrugged.

“Right.” Quinn laughed. “I must have forgotten who was talking to. Which is probably really bad form considering you’re my girlfriend.” Wow. That felt good to say.

“Girlfriend.” Rachel echoed, grinning. “Wow. That... is wow.” She couldn’t stop grinning.

“So, um, can I buy my girlfriend an Orange Julius?” Quinn asked, still unable to wipe the ear to ear smile off of her face. “Or maybe an ice cream or something?”

“I would love one.” Rachel said. “Orange Julius.” She was also grinning wide.

“Be right back.” Quinn turned to move for the juice stand, took a couple steps, then spun back around. She locked her eyes on Rachel’s, then quickly found herself back at the edge of the table, across of the other girl. The blonde leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of the singer’s face and kissing her, right there, in the Lima Mall food court.

Rachel was kissing Quinn in the middle of the Lima Mall Food Court. Now, she was pretty sure she was dreaming. Because... there was no way. Rachel had been ready for some secret under cover dating. Quinn would never want to come out. But, suddenly she had. In a really big way.

On the other hand, Rachel had never been too worried about her own reputation in this light, so she had no problems with kissing her back.

Quinn pulled back enough to catch Rachel’s eyes. “I hope that was okay. I just... I kinda learned last year that secrets... usually lead to trouble. And you deserve to be more than a secret, anyway.”

“That was more than okay. That was amazing.” Rachel replied, her cheeks a little flushed more from excitement than from the actual kiss.

Quinn stood up and took in the sight of the girl across the table. Rachel Berry: Girlfriend. Yeah, this was going to be good. Really good. “I’ll be right back with that Orange Julius.”


End file.
